Just Another Dream?
by ReaperNinja01
Summary: Ichigo is fighting with his hollow, then next thing he knows Shirosaki is on top of him. Will true feelings begin to emerge? Yaoi ShirosakixIchigo
1. Just Another Dream?

**Just Another Dream?**

**Pairing: Shirosaki x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo is in a long tiring fight with his hollow, then next thing he knows Shiro is on top of him. Yaoi One-Shot**

**Warnings!: This IS yaoi a.k.a boy x boy, If you don't like, then please don't read it.**

**Please enjoy the beautiful smut**

Ichigo lay in bed asleep, beads of sweat covered his forehead and he was panting hard. Most people would think he was just having a bad dream, but he wasn't. This was a fight for control and his body. He bit his lip and gripped the sheets. His eyes opened slightly, black beginning to invade one of them, but it slowly retreated, the sclera going back to its natural white. Ichigo's eyes closed once again.

… Within his inner world…

Ichigo panted, he had been fighting his hollow ever since he had fallen asleep. Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto's handle tighter, this fight was going nowhere. They were equally matched. The two of them ran towards each other, Shirosaki copying his Kings movements. Their swords were about to hit but Shirosaki suddenly tripped, falling on top of his King. Their zanpakuto's landing a few feet away from them.

Ichigo's breath stopped for a moment. Shirosaki's eyes widened and his heart began beating a little faster. Neither of them could think of anything to say. This was the closest they had ever been to one another. Shirosaki looked to the side for a moment, trying not to blush at the sight of his King below him. Ichigo took the chance to squirm and try to scoot out from under the hollow, but Shirosaki pinned him down.

"Hey let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo asked with a very irritated look on his face.

Shirosaki starred down at Ichigo, a creepy smirk replacing the surprised look on his face. "What am I doin'?" He chuckled. "I'm doin' what I wanted from the first day I entered yer body."

Ichigo was nervous for some reason. "And what the hell is that?"

The snowy haired man chuckled once again, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. "I'm glad ya asked King." Shirosaki's blue tongue popped out of his mouth and he bent closer to Ichigo, licking from his chin, along his jaw and up to his ear. He bit down and nibbled on Ichigo's lobe. Ichigo winced.

Shirosaki moved down to Ichigo's neck and bit down, marking the teen as his. Shirosaki used his knee and pushed it up against Ichigo's crotch, rubbing it roughly. Ichigo struggled and tried getting away once more, but Shirosaki bit his neck harder making Ichigo stop submissively.

Shirosaki pulled away and Ichigo glared at him. "Ya really shouldn't make faces, we don' wan' yer face getting' stuck that way."

Ichigo turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the white haired man. Shirosaki frowned, not quite enjoying Ichigo's attitude. He pushed his hand into Ichigo's hakama and gripped his dick.

"Gaahh!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he let out a small scream in surprise. Shirosaki smiled, opening Ichigo's kasode and shitagi. His hand trailed up Ichigo's stomach and to his chest. Shirosaki pinched one of Ichigo's nipples with one hand while pumping his cock with the other. Ichigo panted, his body began moving on its own, grinding against Shirosaki.

Shirosaki's lips met Ichigo's for a quick second then pulled away. Ichigo blushed slightly. "Ya liked that, huh?" Shirosaki asked as he pulled Ichigo's hakama off and threw it to the side. He laughed. "Ya ask me ta stop King, yet yer hard!" Ichigo, stubborn as always didn't want to admit it. Although it was weird, Shirosaki's touches felt nice… He liked it, but he would never admit it or show it.

Pushing his own hakama down, Shirosaki smiled. "Hope yer ready fer this King." Slowly, Shirosaki pressed himself into Ichigo. Ichigo arched his back and dug his nails into the side of the building below himself. Pain rushed through him. "Just bear with it King." Shirosaki said as he thrusted in and out of the teen. Shirosaki noticed a cut on Ichigo's chest, one he had given him earlier when they were fighting. He licked the wound with his unnaturally blue tongue, not caring if he was being rough or not.

Ichigo panted and moaned, he enjoyed the pain, it seemed to bring him pleasure. His arms wrapped themselves around Shirosaki's neck. "See feels good now doesn' it?" Shirosaki asked pulling his face away slightly and licking traces of blood off his lips. Ichigo dug his nails into Shirosaki's back as the hollow pushed himself fully into the teen. He couldn't get enough, he loved having the white mans cock inside of him. Ichigo stared into Shirosaki's eyes then forced the mans head down, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Shirosaki's eyes widened as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Their tongues circled and moved with one another. Ichigo panted and pulled away slightly. "Sh-Shiro!" He moaned as the hollow fucked his ass hard and good.

"Ya want more a that King?! Tell me, I can give it ta ya!"

"Y-Yes!" Ichigo panted grinding back against the hollow.

"Good, I won't have ta hold back anymore." Shirosaki thrusted harder and faster, pounding into Ichigo. The teen arched his back and screamed in pleasure, he enjoyed every minute of this.

Pleasure ran through Ichigo's entire body. "Shiro!" he cried as the hollow it his sweet spot and continued hitting it over and over again.

"Scream my name!" Shirosaki ordered, continuing his vigorous thrusts in and out of the teen.

"Shiro!" Ichigo screamed out, panting hard. He was close. Shirosaki continuously ran into Ichigo's prostate, sending more and more pleasure through the teen's body.

Ichigo moaned loudly as he came. Shirosaki moaned as well as Ichigo tightened around him. He came, filling the teen with his seed.

At that moment, Ichigo woke up. He could feel cum around his crotch and on the sheets. "Just a dream…" He said to himself in slight sadness. Slowly he tried to sit up but winced in pain, his whole lower back hurt like hell.

Then Ichigo heard the watery voice of his hollow in his head. "No King, believe it or not, that was real!"A loud laugh echoed in his head and slowly disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he was sort of happy it was real, but… Then again… This only meant his hollow was getting that much closer to him…

… End…

**Author Notes: So I hope this was a good story, not written too quickly or anything, please review if you want to, I would love to know how I did on this. Also I am sorry if this story is too short.**


	2. Not so Exciting Changes

Just Another Dream PT 2

-Shirosaki Ichigo-

**I'm surprised that I got people PM ing me for a second chapter, this was just going to be a one shot, but then I got more inspiration and was able to finish the second chapter in a few days after thinking up its plot, which honestly is pretty surprising in my case. Anyway enjoy the second chapter, and when finished please give it a good review. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes.**

Ichigo looked around his inner world as clouds floated past him and around the large buildings and skyscrapers around him. It was quiet, and although his hollow was nowhere to be seen. He knew he was watching him. The hollow couldn't get enough of him. It had been about a month now, the hollow had brought him here a few times each week after he had first came here when they fought, it was beginning to appear more frequently. The fact that his hollow was able to call him here without the help of Zangetsu proved just how much stronger he was truly getting. Where was the old man anyway. Slowly Ichigo turned around when he heard the laugh of the said man.

"Hey King, surprise seeing you here!"

"I don't see how it's a surprise when you're the cause of it."

The words caused a smile to creep across the hollows face. "That so?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was already slightly annoyed. A large cloud past between the two of them and Shirosaki disappeared behind it. The orangette's eyes narrowed and he listened for any noises the hollow may have made but heard nothing. 'Damn hollow trying to fuck with me again.' He thought to himself and looked across the underwater city, there was no sight of the man. Two hands grabbed Ichigo's and he could see Shirosaki's head out of the side of his eye. Shirosaki's tongue slowly crept out of his mouth and moved up Ichigo's neck to his cheek then back down. Ichigo shivered and pulled away quickly. "Still puttin' up a fight I see." Ichigo turned his head away, trying to ignore the hollow and the words leaving his mouth. Shirosaki smirked and gripped his kings chin, turning his head back to look at him.

Ichigo's eyes continued to look to the side, looking into Shirosaki's yellow gold eyes always made him feel weird, he couldn't quite tell why though. Shirosaki moved himself closer till his lips and Ichigo's were only inches apart. "Ya know King, ya only make me want ya more when ya act like this." A soft blush tinted Ichigo's cheeks, darkening slightly when their lips met. Although Shirosaki was supposed to be like Ichigo's 'double' in a way, and they looked similar. Shirosaki was taller than Ichigo by a few inches, and had to bend down a little to kiss the teen.

Shirosaki pulled away slowly and slipped a hand into Ichigo's kasode and shitagi, pushing them open slightly and exposing his chest. His icy hands moved across Ichigo's stomach and to his waist, gripping slightly. A shiver crept its way down Ichigo's spine and it felt as though he now had goose bumps. He could feel Shirosaki's lips now pressed against his neck, they parted slightly to suck on his adams apple. A small gasp left Ichigo's mouth and he mentally cursed. Although he enjoyed the hollow's touches, he didn't want him to know, even after about a month he still felt awkward. Shirosaki sucked harder at Ichigo's smooth skin, he planned to make marks all over the teen this time. The teens body was like his own drug he couldn't seen to get enough of it, he wanted him more and more every night they met. His hands moved down to Ichigo's hips, nails digging into the pale tan skin. The teen hissed in slight pain and grabbed a hold of Shirosaki's arms, gripping them. Ichigo began to breath a little harder 'Damn' he thought to himself 'He just started and I'm already so aroused.' The white haired man pulled away slowly and licked the mark on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo tried moving away but the tight grip on his hips prevented him from doing so. The hollow pulled him closer, their chests touching one another. His Kings pink colored cheeks darkening, most likely feeling the albinos boner rubbing against his lower stomach. The hollow smirked and pushed the rest of Ichigo's kasode and shitagi off. The white haired mans lips met Ichigo's neck once again, this time the side. He sucked at the skin once again to make another mark. A quiet moan slipped past Ichigo's lips, his body pressing harder against the other mans. Once the top half of Ichigo's uniform was off Shirosaki's hands slipped into the bottom half of his clothes, rubbing the teens hips.

Shirosaki pulled away to look at the mark he made, it wasn't as dark as the first mark but it was good enough. They kissed again, the 'ghosts' hands pushing Ichigo's hakama down. But the teen didn't allow it, he it the white hared mans lower lip and pushed his arms away. The hollow paused, curious to see what the teen would do. Ichigo's hands moved to his hollows chest, he pushed open both the shitagi and kasode, they slipped off Shirosaki's shoulders and pooled next to Ichigo's on the side of the building where they stood. He stared at the white mans chest, never quite noticing how muscular he was. Since when did he get so muscular? He wasn't like this out a week ago, same with his height. Shirosaki was changing, but why was that?

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts noticing his hakama was off and two hands were on his ass. "Shiro." Ichigo moaned quietly as two of the hollows fingers entered him. Shirosaki's eyes widened slightly, Ichigo rarely ever called him Shirosaki, let alone 'Shiro!' It surprised him. He scissored the fingers, pushing them deep into Ichigo to prepare him. Ichigo shifted in slight discomfort, it was much more painful to be prepared while standing. He groaned in pain and shifted once again, moving his hands up to grip the hollows shoulders. Gently he placed a hand on Ichigo's back and lowered him down against the building so he was now laying down on their clothes. A third finger pressed into Ichigo and he bit his lip not wanting to let out a whimper. Ichigo gasped again as a wave of pleasure rushed through his body. Shirosaki smirked and bumped the spot again with his middle finger. Ichigo arched his back, lifting it off the clothes slightly. The damn ghost always knew just what to do to pleasure himself and his body.

He pulled his fingers out and Ichigo made a strange indescribable noise most likely from the absents of fingers. Shirosaki used his hakama off revealing the rest of his pale white skin and his already hard leaking member. Ichigo's face flushed a bright pink, the quick thought of giving the hollow a blowjob only darkened his blush more. Shirosaki aligned himself with Ichigo and pressed into the teen. He moaned in pleasure and pain, it always felt so uncomfortable at first He groaned as he continued moving, the teens ass was so damn tight. Ichigo dug his nails into the other mans shoulders, growling in need. When it came to sex his body acted on its own, even his body acted a little different.

Ichigo grinded his hips upward, matching the white mans thrusts perfectly. Shirosaki's hands moved from Ichigo's hips and gripped his thighs pushing them closer to his body, nearly bending him in half. Ichigo moaned, digging his nails deeper into his hollows shoulders. Shirosaki thrusted deeper and faster into Ichigo. "Shi-ro!" He moaned, his breath a little shaky. Shirosaki's grip on Ichigo's legs tightened, bruises would most likely appear on them later. Moaning, he arched his back as the hollow hit his sweet spot. Pleasure rushed through his body. His hands clenched and unclenched around Shirosaki's shoulders.

The hollow pounded into Ichigo, his muscles ached from the force he was using and all the exercise but he didn't stop. He leaned forward, his lips kissing Ichigo's for a few seconds before he pulled away slowly. He looked at the other side of Ichigo's neck noticing he had not yet left a mark there. Lips met skin and he sucked hard a t the sensitive area. He was already nearing his release.

He pulled away and began pounding into Ichigo, his cock slamming directly into his prostate. Ichigo cried out in pleasure, his voice cracking from just how loud he was. Ichigo's member ached, showing he was close. His face flushed from the heat and passion of sex. "Shiro!" Ichigo cried out as he came. Shirosaki rammed into Ichigo's prostate once more before he met his release as well. Slowly the hollow pulled out.

…

Ichigo awoke in the middle of the night, just like with every other encounter with the hollow. But this time something felt different. He lifted the sheets taking note that they were stained with cum as usual. He sat up and winced in pain, his spine all the way down to his back to his ass ached. He blinked in confusion, he had never felt any pain once he returned from his inner world, it was in a way like a dream after all. Carefully he stood from his bed and limped towards the bathroom, using the wall as help. His eyes widened when the lights were turned on and he got a good look at his body. 3 hickeys covered his neck and bruised were on his legs. Reaching behind himself he pushed a finger into himself. He was loose. He pulled his finger out slowly and stared at the sticky white substance on it. Not only was he loose, he had the hollows cum inside of him.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, fear and confusion filling his head. The hollow was getting too close. Things were beginning to change. His height, strength, and even how their activity was now noticeable and affecting Ichigo in reality. Was this all just another trick so he could take over Ichigo's body like he always wanted? But then what was it that they had… If they even had anything at all…

…

**End, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favorite ****J**** I love all you readers.**


End file.
